


Forsaken

by Airspritegal



Category: Yotubers (Jacksepticeye and Markiplier), jacksepticeye
Genre: Angst No Happy Ending, Angst and Tragedy, Betrayal, Death, Gen, Marvin embraces the fandom's ideas, small depiction of blood, this was written in less than 2 hours, we did this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airspritegal/pseuds/Airspritegal
Summary: They all said he was the bad guy right? If they want a bad guy then so be it.





	Forsaken

**Author's Note:**

> This was literally written in like an hour and a half after telling myself I needed to finish something and since the three stories I have started already are proving a bit harder for me to finish I thought I'd whip up something quick and angsty.

He looked up into those once familiar eyes and gasped. The figure above him grinned down in a manic and desperte way. Chase struggled against the binds that held him in place, gasping as they chafed at his already blistered skin. The magician cocked his head to the side, grin stretching even further across his face as he raked his gaze over Chase’s body, almost as if sizing him up: judging him. Chase threw his own gaze to the side, catching a glimpse of the all too familiar white coat,Henrik’s coat, now splattered in sickening crimson. Beside him, half hidden behind the good doctor’s from, lay Jameson, his eyes closed and chest still, as it had been for at least two days now, not that Chase allowed himself to realize that. 

“Henrik? J..JJ?” he called but the figures to his right didn’t answer or even react. Chase felt his chest tighten. They had reacted recently, both of them…Hadn’t they? Chase blanched as he realized he had no idea how long it had actually been, how long since either Henrik or Jameson had responded to him at all. Marvin tilted his head the other way, cat-like in his demeanor as he crouched down in front of the vlogger.

Chase did his best to keep his gaze from meeting Marvin’s as he again moved his eyes, this time to the other side. On his left lay two more shapes, laying close enough to each other that their fingers nearly intertwined. Red and black, blue and green, hero and villain lay together in defeat. Chase could feel the tears he had fought so hard to keep at bay for so long sting his eyes. 

“Jackie? A..Anti?” he almost couldn't believe that he was calling out to the glitch hopefully, but neither moved, despite his pleas. “Guys… Come on! Please… You can’t leave me here! You can’t…” He took a shaky breath and let his head fall forward, his resolve finally breaking and allowing the long overdue tears to roll down his cheeks. 

“You all forgot me… Let them make me into something I’m not.” 

Chase gasped and looked at Marvin in terrified surprise. Since he had woken up here, the others too, Marvin hadn’t said anything. The magician had simply appeared, the same blank and manic look in his eyes that he had even now. 

“W...What?” he asked quietly, voice shaking.

“You. All. Forgot. Me.” Marvin said slowly, each word dripping in venomous hate. 

Chase shook his head, though why he did he had no idea. 

“No one forgot you Marvin..” he whispered, shaking his head.

“Left alone. Abandoned. Forgotten.Made to be whatever they wanted” Marvin continued as if Chase hadn’t spoken at all. The magician laughed, a humorless sound that Chase couldn’t help but cringe upon hearing. 

“No one-!”

Chase was cut off as Marvin grabbed his chin, other hand covering his mouth to silence him. 

“Don’t you dare tell me no one forgot me! Don’t you dare tell me that!” he hissed lowering his hand and, leaning so close Chase could feel his breath on his face. “They all wanted me to be the bad guy! They all wanted me to be the villain!” Marvin leaned back, hand dropping from Chase’s chin and standing swiftly. “So here I am! I’m the bad guy!” 

Marvin’s eyes shot around the room and Chase almost thought he saw a trace of the old Marvin in them as he did, a trace of regret but it was gone so soon that the vlogger was sure he had imagined it. 

“No one even tried to help me… To find me!” the magician muttered, walking over towards Jackieboy and Anti. He glared down at the two, and scoffed as he kicked aside Jackieboy’s long ago discarded mask. “Not even the so called hero! Not even..” he looked to Anti now. “The one everyone thought I was working with!”

Marvin laughed again and Chase tensed at the sound. 

“Brave and bubbly Jackieboy. Dark and mysterious Anti!” Marvin shook his head. “Funny, kind Henrik. Dear, sweet Jameson and...” He glanced back at Chase. ‘You” he continued. “No one even bothered to look for me..” 

Chase shook his head. 

“Marvin! You have to understand! We..We had no idea! You were there and then Jack...He got sick and wouldn’t wake up! We couldn’t focus on anything else! We..” he trailed off, eyes widening in realization. 

“Didn’t even notice I was gone?” Marvin finished for him.

Chase bit his lip, heart sinking into his stomach. Marvin was right…No one had noticed. No one had looked for someone they didn’t realize was missing until…

“Well Chase...This has been so much fun but..” Marvin approached again, smirk returning to his lips as Chase looked up in horror. “It’s time for me to tie up my last loose end. Besides..” he stopped just in front of Chase. “It’s too late to go back.” 

Without another word he raised his hand. Chase found himself engulfed in the bright red light that had surrounded each of his brothers in turn. He gasped at the sharp pain that resonated nearly everywhere in his body. He coughed, feeling the dark and sticky liquid splatter from his lips and down the front of his body. The last thing he managed was to look up as he fell forward, meeting Marvin’s eyes for the last time. 

Finally alone the magician turned and walked towards the door, moving through it without looking back. When he pulled it close he sent the room into darkness, sealing away everyone he had ever loved.


End file.
